Eres preciosa Asahi-san
by Yuusei Her
Summary: La diferencia de altura entre ella y sus compañeras siempre habían acomplejado a Asahi pero la fiesta a la que fue invitada le cambió el modo de ver su altura de una agridulce manera que después agradecería,después de todo,al ser más alta que todas podía fijarse mejor en los detalles de su pequeño príncipe azul.


¡Hey! Soy yo viniendo con una historia~ sé que no he escrito mucho de HQ! pero no me he leído el manga y no me gustaría manejar a los pj's si no tengo gran conocimiento de ellos (solo el anime plz) así que cuando lo lea, vendré con todo (?) Esta es una historia hetero pero tiene insinuaciones yaoi (lo siento, bebés) AsaNoya *corazoncito* me vino la inspiración por una imagen y no pude evitarlo,e spero que sea de su agrado :)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Asahi Azumari se encontraba sentada en las afueras del gimnasio llorando abrazada a sus piernas, tratando de hacerse más pequeña cierto que nunca había sido una chica normal para los japoneses por su estatura pero no podía hacer nada contra sus genes de padres día, como varias veces anteriores, se encontraba llorando por las burlas y exclusiones recibidas; la joven había sido por fin invitada a su primera fiesta de preparatoria así que estaba realmente emocionada por ese hecho, ya que generalmente las chicas que la humillaban y le ponían sobrenombes como "gigantona" ahora la habían invitado a una fiesta en el gimnasio al salir de sus respectivas actividades extraescolares.

—No me agrada la idea,Asahi—Dijo Sugawara Koumi, su mejor-y casi única-amiga.

—No seas así, que le emociona la idea—Respondió el capitán del equipo de volleyball varonil, mejor amigo de Asahi y novio de Sugawara.

—Pero Daichi ¿No te parece raro que solo la hayan invitado a ella?—La castaña carraspeó para que la pareja de "padres" de volleyball femenil y varonil volvieran a la realidad.

—Estoy aquí, chicos—Susurró la joven con una suave sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que la pareja se viera a los ojos unos instantes, como hablando por miradas, volteando a ver a su amiga minutos después.

—Está bien,espero te diviertas pero ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—Preguntó la de cabellos plateados con preocupación dichosa fiesta no le daba buena espina y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero antes de que la castaña respondiera, un niño de cabellos naranjas habló...O más bien ,gritó.

— ¡Yo la acompaño, Asahi-san!—Exclamó el enérgico chico dejando su bento de lado.

—Hinata idiota ¡Cállate!—Exclamó el armador del equipo varonil, golpeando con un onigiri a su novio.

— ¿Quién querría ir con la hormiga atómica y la cabeza de la isla de Pascua a una fiesta?—Kageyama farfulló por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de la bloqueadora.

—Buena esa Tsukki—Dijo una joven pecosa a modo de cumplido para su mejor amiga y cuñada.

—Cállate Yamaguchi—Contestó la rubia con pesar.

—Oh, alguien está en sus días—Kageyama soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de su novio, riendo minutos después abiertamente junto al menor, sintiendo como un líquido caía por su cabeza, notando que era de color rojo al subir el rostro para ver que era la rubia con una sádica sonrisa vertiéndole el líquido de algo que cabía en su puño.

—Sí, estoy en mis días ¿Necesitan otra prueba?—La rubia rió levemente con malicia viendo como Tanaka y el otro par de idiotas se asqueaban creyendo que era sangre.

— ¡Maldita, que asco! Ser novia del capitán de Nekoma te ha hecho peor ¡Me las pagarás!—Exclamó Kageyama cuando se fue corriendo al baño junto al de cabellos naranjas y Tanaka-que había reído también y por ende, manchado-al baño, creyendo que era sangre de una compresa pero no, solo era sopa de frijol rojo exprimido de una toalla de tercero rieron al ver a los pequeños cuervos y Tanaka ser manchados por la rubia, la cual reía burlonamente junto a su mejor amiga.

—Vamos a limpiar, acompáñame Hitoka o se acabará el receso—Kiyoko Shimiko se levantó junto al pequeño rubio y ambos fueron a intendencia por una jerga para fin el timbre anunció el final del receso y todos regresaron a su salón, pasando sosamente las horas para la emocionada castaña que quería que ya fuera tarde para poder tener la fiesta. Al fin las clases acabaron y la joven fue al club de volleyball para practicar, hoy tendrían un partido de práctica contra el equipo varonil y querían ganar para tomar revancha por la vez pasada que perdieron.

— ¡No las dejaremos ganar, Asahi-san!—Exclamó el enérgico libero a la castaña que le sonreía nerviosamente.

—N-Nosotras ganaremos, Yuu—Dijo Asahi con una risa nerviosa tratando de lidiar con el más bajito.

—Asahi-san ni ese intento de coqueteo funcionará—La castaña se sonrojó demasiado casi llegando al shock al escuchar eso, provocando una risa en el libero—Tranquila Asahi-san, solo era te emociones—Asahi suspiró aliviada, comenzando a reír por lo dicho por su amigo—Además ¿Qué clase de miembro del club de fans de Kiyoko-san sería si te coqueteo? ¡Jamás me perdonaría dejar a mi hermoso niño!—Asahi siguió riendo por la actuación del libero y se fue a su lugar después de hablar más cosas graciosas con el joven.

El partido transcurrió interesantemente, dándole la victoria a las cuervos cuando Hinata se golpeó contra la red por error de cálculo, fallando por ende la celebró con la capitana del equipo y Sugawara la victoria, siendo invitadas por los chicos a comprar algo en la tienda del entrenador Ukai, claro que Asahi se negó y fue corriendo a las regaderas para darse un exhaustivo baño y ponerse su uniforme mientras dejaba que Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Hinata y Hitoka-los asistentes de las chicas en ese instante-le peinaran y arreglaran, quedando preciosa con las flores, que recogió Hinata junto a Nishinoya en el jardín de la escuela, y los pasadores de estrellas prestados de Hitoka, los cuales evitaban que varios mechones cayeran a su rostro, dejando suelto el cabello de lado derecho además de que Sugawara le puso solo un leve toque de brillo labial y rubor a la joven.

— ¡Se ve preciosa, Asahi-san!—Exclamaron los niños de primero con una sonrisa.

—Mire como quedó, Asahi-san—Yamaguchi le dio el espejo de mano a su mayor con una tímida joven se quedó impresionada por la imagen, jamás se había visto de esa impresionante manera.

—Suerte, nos vamos—Dijo Sugawara antes de partir junto a los de volleyball a la tienda del entrenador, dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de emoción a las afueras del gimnasio, esperando ilusamente a las chicas de su grado que organizarían la fiesta.

Cinco minutos, diez minutos.

Media hora, una hora.

Hora y media, dos horas y luego tres eran las once de la noche en Karasuno y solo había una chica sentada a las afueras del gimnasio, ni un alma rondaba ya por ahí. Asahi había pedido cortésmente al conserje que le diera las llaves del gimnasio porque "entrenaría un poco más", de esta manera la fiesta estaba castaña se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a esperar totalmente emocionada la llegada de las personas, pensando en cómo socializaría con los demás, de qué tema hablarían, hasta se puso a practicar avergonzada unos pasos de baile pero pronto el tiempo comenzó a pasar tortuosamente, cambiando esa dulce sonrisa en una mueca de tristeza bañada en saladas lágrimas que lavaban el poco maquillaje que traía encima.

Asahi se reclamaba para sus adentros su estupidez e inocencia, regañándose por no hacerle caso a Sugawara, creyendo que fue una tonta niña ilusa ¿Cómo pensaba que alguien como ella podía encajar con las demás? ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Godzilla sería invitada a una fiesta? Esas y otras cosas más pasaban por la cabeza de la joven que empapaba su saco con su llanto.

— ¿Asahi-san?—Entonces la chica reaccionó y subió el rostro, esperanzada a que fuera una chica de las que la habían invitado diciéndole que se había cambiado la ubicación de la fiesta pero no, solo era el pequeño libero con una mirada preocupada.

—Ah, Yuu...—La joven trató de sonreír como siempre pero solo un jadeo de dolor fue soltado por las lágrimas que seguían chico rápidamente sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la castaña.

—No llores, Asahi-san—La chica se recargó en el hombro del libero que pasaba su brazo por su omóplato, acariciando su espalda para que se calmara.

—E-Es que...Todo fue una broma y—Asahi no pudo terminar porque el llanto se lo impedía, por su parte, Nishinoya le abrazaba con mayor fuerza, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de ir con esas chicas y golpearlas porque ellas no eran humanos y mucho menos damas así que podía darles su merecido.

—Que no te afecte, Asahi-san...Ellas son unos monstruos, mira que hacer llorar a la chica más linda de todas. Estúpidas, eso son ¡Ryuu y yo las golpearemos! No te preocupes—La chica soltó una leve risilla al escuchar aquello, separándose del libero aun hipando por llorar pero poco a poco se calmaba.

—Yuu, tú no sabes lo que se sie-

—Lo que se siente ser la burla de alguien por tu estatura...—Susurró el de cabello negro con una mecha rubia, extrañando a la mayor por el tono mortalmente serio usado—Sí lo sé, Azumari...Vaya que lo sé—La castaña se sorprendió aún más al ver al chico que minutos antes la consolaba, apretar sus puños con fuerza—Que si soy bajito o un germen de frijol...Los pitufos no deben hablar o que el "bebé" se calle...Sé lo que se siente ser molestado y plantado por tu estatura—Asahi prestó atención a lo que el chico decía y frenó totalmente su llanto—Un día en primaria me pasó lo mismo. Unos chicos me invitaron a jugar volleyball en el solar, yo estaba muy emocionado porque casi no me hablaban por mi estatura y me quedé ahí con la pelota hasta que dio media noche esperando a que vinieran—Susurró con un tono melancólico. La castaña no sabía qué hacer pero antes de reaccionar, el libero se levantó y tomó su mano—Por eso no quiero verte llorar, Azumari-san. Tú eres simpática, linda, graciosa, dedicada, alegre, decidida, con un temple de acero y totalmente seria cuando algo es importante además de inteligente y una excelente senpai ¡Mejor que Kiyoko-san! Eres buena escuchando y aguantándonos además tu sonrisa es preciosa y tu corazón es invaluable—La castaña se sonrojó al escucharle decir todo eso al azabache—Por eso no debe llorar por idiotas que no valen la pena...Porque no quiero que un sol se nuble por insignificantes nubes. Eres bella con esa única altura que le hace especial—Yuu jaló a Asahi para que se levantara y justo antes de que se irguiera completamente, le robó un suave beso—Por favor no llores—Susurró alejándose un poco del rostro de la sonrojada chica.

Asahi estaba a cuadros, es cierto que sentía algo cuando estaba cerca del más bajo pero sinceramente jamás se había creído suficiente como para siquiera gustarle a una mosca y ahora que el chico que le gustaba la besara se le hacía muy bizarro, como un sueño...O una pesadilla, quizá solo se burlaba como los demás. Sí, era lo más lógico ¿A quién le gustaría un titán?

—Yuu ¿Por qué?—Preguntó con lástima y tristeza la frágil corazón de cristal que ya escuchaba las burlas del menor por ser tan estúpida.

—Porque me gustas y no quiero ver a mi dama especial llorar—La chica miró al sonrojado azabache con una mirada fija y decidida en ella, sin un atisbo de duda.

— ¿Yo? Pero yo so-soy fea y miedosa y un gigante que...—Nishinoya le tomó molestó del brazo y la miró fijamente, encasillándola contra la pared.

— ¡No te denigres!—Gritó el azabache con desesperación, haciendo que la chica se callara y le observara alejarse un poco para que pudiera verla a la cara— ¡Tu altura no significa nada! Tú eres jodidamente preciosa ¡La mujer que todos desearían tener así que para de despreciarte!—Asahi abrió la boca en shock y miró al menor que lucía algo triste y enojado—¡Si tú no tienes el suficiente amor para quererte entonces toma el mío!—La castaña dobló un poco sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del otro—Toma mi amor para completar el tuyo...Yo en verdad te quiero, Azumari-san—La castaña acarició la mejilla del menor, susurrando un gracias antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Acepto...Tú también me gustas Yuu—Al libero le brillaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, abrazando a la joven al instante de que dijo eso para darse un corto beso bajo la luna.

—Entonces voy a dejarte a tu casa, Azumari-san y creo que la tienda del entrenador sigue abierta ¡Oh, toma! Como no fuiste con los demás, te compré tu favorito—Asahi aceptó sonrojada el pan relleno y fue sonriendo de la mano junto a su nuevo novio a casa, pensando en que la altura no definía nada y que ser invitada a la inexistente fiesta fue la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado porque mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Encontró su auto amor y de paso a su peculiar príncipe azul que sonreía y le llenaba de lindas palabras bajo las farolas a su casa.

* * *

P.D:No sé que demonios le pasa a FF así que si ven un cambio de letra o frases cortadas es su culpa e_é


End file.
